Grow Up, It's Just a Cold
by nowthisisyou
Summary: One shot based off the following Tumblr prompt from @if-we-re-talking-stories: "Life sucks. The world sucks. Everything sucks." "You have a cold, you're not dying." "I'm not so sure about that." "Seriously, grow up."


The first time Kara blows out her powers, she's in shock. Having to withhold her powers for most of her Earth life, she never even knew it was possible that this could happen. Everything seemed to hurt. She could bleed, her nose ran, and she was tired.

Tired is about damn right. Kara Danvers walks into Catco and immediately she senses all eyes on her. There are several reasons Kara can think of why this is true.

First, she's not wearing her glasses. She has no x-ray vision so she throws caution to the wind and decides to forego them for the day. There's no frames to adjust when she reaches her hand up to nervously fidget.

Second, she has a box of tissues in one hand and two coffees in a carrier cradled in the other. Kara Danvers is sunny and perky enough without any caffeine in her system. She might as well be on the frickin' Sunny D(anvers) label! More importantly, Kara Danvers is NEVER sick. The tissues must be for someone else...

Third, Kara Danvers is late. Cat Grant's best personal assistant is never late. Correction, anyone who was ever her assistant was never late. This tardiness sends a ripple of shock throughout the company.

"Kiera, where is my coffee? You're late, I don't have my coffee in my hand, and WAS THAT A SNEEZE!?" Ms. Grant shrieks.

Kara turns the corner into Ms. Grant's office and skids to a stop when she sees Cat's equally parts horrified and disgusted expression on her face.

"Hi Ms. Grant...here's your coffee. And yes I did just sneeze. But not on your coffee!" she adds quickly. "Oh and I'm SO SORRY I was late today and it was only because I had to take public transportation here instead of my usual flying method and I hope you'll forgive me and please don't fire me?" Kara rambles.

Cat Grant's eyes narrow as she absorbs this information. "Kiera, you mean to tell me you fly to work everyday?" She asks, the suspicion clearly written on her face.

"I well- I mean- I fly here in my car! It's so fast! It's a Porsche Cayenne Turbo. Freudian slip, my bad. It's so speedy that I said it flies," Kara stammers, wringing her hands.

Cat's gaze narrows even more as she analyzes what just happened. _Wow Kiera is even more out of it than usual. That girl needs to go home and get her head out of the clouds._

"Ok here's the deal, Kara. You are clearly out of it, mentally and physically. I can practically see your nose running from across the room, and I can't even think of how many germs you have already spread. Also, based on our little exchange before, you're a bit out of whack up here as well," Cat says, tapping her index finger on her temple. "Go home," Cat adds softly.

"Thank you Ms. Grant. I can't possibly thank you enough and I'm sure you know that I'll make this up to you with extra hours all next week," Kara gushes, her relief shown clearly on her face.

"Yes Kiera I know you're thankful and you can expect an email from me later today about your extra hours," Cat states, turning towards her desk again.

"Bye, Ms. Grant. Thank you again," Kara says quietly, her hand raised in a quick goodbye.

"Oh and Kara?" Kara turns around at the sound of her name being pronounced correctly for once. "Underneath this cold exterior, I actually do care about my employees. Go home and come back in a couple of days when you're better," Cat finishes, shooting Kara away with a flourish of her hand, but a small smile on her face.

Kara turns away and leaves with a mega-watt smile on her face. _Maybe Ms. Grant does actually like me._

"This still doesn't mean that I like you!" can be heard from Ms. Grant's office. Kara stifles a laugh as she presses the down button on the elevator.

Kara walks back into her apartment, tossing her shoes in the corner and letting her bag slide off her shoulder. She barely closes and locks the door before she slumps into a fetal position on the couch. A mere twenty minutes later, Kara's out.

"Do you think she's awake? She doesn't even look like she's breathing. Kara, honey, can you hear me?" a worried Lena Luthor whispers.

"I'm sure she's fine. She blew out her powers for the first time yesterday so her body is in shock. And so is she," Alex whispers back.

"Thanks for bringing over the soup and potstickers. I'll give them to her when she wakes up," Lena says, standing up to put the food in the fridge until the Kryptonian wakes up.

"She is right here and ugh I'm up," Kara says from her place on the couch. Her face is smushed into one pillow and her arms clasp another tightly in their grip. She slowly sits up and grabs several tissues as she does so.

"Well now that our little alien here is up, I'm out. Duty calls," Alex states, holding up her DEO issued phone and waving it about. "Bye Kara, I love you and hope you feel better. Take care, Lena," she finishes, pulling the door closed on her way out.

"Life sucks. The world sucks. Everything sucks," Kara grumbles, letting out a groan and a throaty cough.

"You have a cold, you're not dying," Lena replies. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Seriously, grow up," Lena says jokingly, coming up behind Kara to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Is this what it's like to be human? I feel so, I don't know, delicate," Kara says, a teasing smile gracing her features although unseen to Lena.

"Oh eff this whole cold business. I'll show you just how fragile you can be when I make you mine. Just you wait," Lena huskily whispers, as she kisses Kara's neck sensually. She slowly strips off clothing as she heads towards Kara's bedroom.

Potstickers and soup forgotten, she scrambles at a human speed to get to her bedroom. On second thought, Kara Danvers has never felt better.


End file.
